Un año nuevo diferente
by Minto Uchiha Walker
Summary: Levi, un médico muy reconocido en la ciudad de Tokio, echará de menos a su querido Eren, un paramédico bastante atractivo con quien tiene una relación furtiva, en la víspera de año nuevo. Pero una inesperada visita le hará cambiar de opinión. / One-shot. AU. LEMMON. ERERI (Eren x Levi). EL CAPÍTULO PROMETIDO! FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!


**Hola a todos! **

**Como andan? Espero que con los dos pies jajaja ok no .-.**

**Yo estoy aquí, de vacaciones con la familia. Me han quitado mucho tiempo y la verdad es que... ha sido bastante agotador.**

**y bueno... aquí os dejo un pequeño one-shot que prometí a mi querida coproductora y amiga Connie (te adoro *^*). Es un tanto extraño, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en AU... pero he echo lo que he podido! También deciros, muy a mi pesar, que en este fic Levi/Rivaille es el UKE (Cómo? yo? Escribiendo un fic en el que Levi es uke?), así que no os estrañeis cuando Eren le meta el **** por el ***... buena Saya, deja ya de delirar!**

**En fin. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les vaya bien!**

**Ahí os dejo el fic!**

* * *

**Un año nuevo diferente.**

Amaneció agarrado al pecho de su joven amante. La mañana se tornaba soleada, y los pocos rayos que podían verse a través de las ramas del árbol enfrente a la ventana de su cuarto se colaban incidiendo directamente en su rostro pálido.

Levi no se caracterizaba por ser una persona con paciencia, y mucho menos con buen despertar. Se levantó apoyando su peso en el pecho de su amante. El joven de no más de 20 años se removió en la cama, mientras gemía por culpa del dolor ejercido en sus pulmones. El moreno sonrió con arrogancia. Aun siendo él el macho dominante no dejaba de ser un crio.

-Levi… no puedo respirar… - la voz ronca producto del sueño y del mal despertar del castaño le hicieron mirarlo con su expresión fría de siempre.

-Vístete. Tu coche llegará en una hora a tu casa, mocoso– se levantó de la cama, dejando que su blanco cuerpo fuera observado lascivamente por el castaño.

Aun después de la primera vez que conoció a Levi, el condenado no había cambiado nada. Ni siquiera la vejez hacía mella en él. De eso ya hacía más de cuatro años. Suspiró con resignación mientras se preparaba para marchar.

El moreno se había metido en el baño y sabía de antemano que no saldría hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente limpio como pasa salir de casa.

Hoy les tocaba trabajar a ambos aun siendo víspera de año nuevo. Las Navidades las habían pasado con la familia de Eren, los cuales trataron a Levi como uno más de la familia – exceptuando la hermana maniática que tenía el castaño -.

El hospital quedaba un tanto lejos de su casa y Eren era llevado por uno de sus compañeros. Para ser exactos, Jean le llevaba en la ambulancia que ambos compartían.

Así es.

Eren era paramédico. Se encargaba de portar heridos y asistirlos hasta que llegaran al hospital más cercano o el propio. Esa era su vocación: salvar vidas. Su padre era médico retirado y su madre ama de casa. LE había enseñado todo lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a ser médico. Pero sus esfuerzos por llegar a ser médico de cabecera se esfumaron en el mismo momento en el que su carrera decayó en ese estúpido accidente. Pero no es tiempo de hablar de ello. Ya tendría tiempo para ser médico algún día.

Ya arreglado se dirigió a la cocina de Levi. Mientras el otro se arreglaba, Eren se tomó la libertad de hacer un pequeño piscolabis antes de llegar a su casa. Levi bajó por las escaleras en el mismo momento en el que Eren salía por la puerta.

-Nos vemos en el trabajo, Levi. – le dijo a modo de despedida, a lo que el moreno se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hoy entro más tarde. Espérame en el almuerzo. – Eren sonrió, asintiendo con entusiasmo mientras se dirigía a su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Levi cerró la puerta despacio y se recostó en ella suspirando. Procesó a ir a su cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Él no era el tipo de personas que desayunaban en grandes cantidades. Al contrario. Era un hombre de café y tostadas.

Al ser médico y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, había olvidado lo que era vivir de forma sana. El hospital era todo su mundo, hasta que apareció ese mocoso idiota que le trajo de cabeza. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar cómo se habían conocido.

Levi era el encargado de traumatología. Se encargaba de gran parte del área del hospital como segundo al cargo después del director Erwin, pero siempre se había decantado por salvar vidas a la gente. Había conocido a Eren el mismo día en que un enorme accidente se había producido en la autopista central. Miles de personas habían acabado heridas por culpa del accidente múltiple y las ambulancias no daban abasto. Era agotador.

Y en el mismo instante en que creía todo perdido y que no podría más, un muchacho de apenas 16 años había entrado por la puerta con una niña en brazos, gritando que le ayudaran. Al no ver respuesta alguna el mismo se encargó de ayudar a la niña. Levi se quedó pasmado. Nunca se habría imaginado a alguien con esa mirada.

_No permitiré que una persona muera de esta manera. Y menos una niña. ¡Tiene toda la vida por delante!_

-Eras un inmaduro y un impulsivo en ese tiempo, Eren… - le dio un sorbo a su café.

::

La mañana se había tornado ajetreada. En esos días la gente estaba mucho más expuesta a la cantidad de enfermedades por culpa del frío y los cambios bruscos de temperatura. A esas alturas, un brote de gripe había asolado a la ciudad. Cientos de personas se agolpaban en las puertas del hospital para que les dieran los medicamentos apropiados, y otros se dedicaban a hacer fila para la vacuna de ese año.

Había sido agotador.

Levi se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital, mientras esperaba al castaño. En sus manos descansaba su teléfono móvil, el cual había sonado minutos antes. La llamada de Hanji le había dejado un tanto confuso.

_Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Eren en tu vida. Creo que deberías de sonreír más._

¿A qué se refería esa loca? Suspiró con cansancio tomando la taza de té que había en la mesa y darle un pequeño sorbo. Estaba caliente.

-Perdón por el retraso, Levi. – Eren había entrado corriendo y sentado en la silla de enfrente.

-Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a tus continuos retrasos – respondió con calma, tomando otro sorbo de té. Eren rió nervioso.

-Bueno. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche? – preguntó Eren, intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo qué? – respondió mirándole a los ojos.

-No sé… - movió sus manos con nerviosismo – Armin me ha dicho de dar una vuelta con él y con los chicos… ya sabes… por lo de año nuevo y tal…

-Haz lo que quieras. – respondió con simpleza. Eren se quedó un tanto desilusionado. Creía que Levi querría ir con él. Pero parece que se equivocó al respecto.

-Bueno pues… saldré con los chicos.

::

La noche se hizo presente en casa de Levi. Eren había ido a cenar con sus padres y con su hermana, mientras que el pequeño "maniático de la limpieza" había preferido quedarse en casa, solo. Como era costumbre en él en estos días. Erwin le había llamado para que fuera con ellos y los compañeros del hospital, pero Levi se excusó diciendo que no se encontraba del todo bien. La mentira fue aceptada.

Levi no tenía ganas de salir de fiesta, y menos si Eren no estaba con él. Era un orgulloso y un prepotente. Lo sabía. Pero no había tenido el suficiente valor para decirle a Eren que se quedara con él esa noche… Era patético.

Suspiró con cansancio y se tiró encima del sofá de cuero del salón. Estaba cansado del trabajo y las pocas ganas de levantarse le llenaron. Echaba de menos a Eren. Cerró los ojos con intención de quedarse dormido. Hasta que la puerta sonó. Abrió los ojos y miró al reloj que colgaba al otro lado del salón.

23:30h

¿Quién era el condenado estúpido de ir a su casa a esas horas siendo víspera de año nuevo? Se levantó con pesar y se acercó a la puerta con pesar. Su cara mostraba la peor de las muecas de odio del mundo. Pobre de aquél que se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, haciendo que las bisagras de la puerta rechinaran ante la lentitud de abrir el trozo de madera.

Y su cara cambió a una se sorpresa en el mismo instante que sintió que se abalanzaban sobre él y le comían la boca en un beso demandante. Pudo distinguir la cabellera castaña de su jodido mocoso.

-Eren… - susurró en cuanto se separaron.

-Lo siento Levi… - suspiró lo más cerca posible de sus labios. Levi sonrió de lado.

-Mocoso estúpido… - le agarró de la nuca para juntar sus labios de nuevo.

Eren agarró con sutileza la pequeña cadera de Levi, mientras éste se encargaba de rodear el cuello del más alto. La diferencia de estatura se había presente. Eren medía alrededor del metro ochenta, mientras que Levi no superaba el metro sesenta.

Eren sonrió en el beso al escuchar los pequeños jadeos procedentes de la garganta del mayor, mientras era apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada de la casa. Levi se alzó en las caderas de Eren, enredando sus piernas en éstas, mientras seguía besando con fogosidad al menor.

Las lenguas de ambos entraron en contacto, generando un baile entre ellas, en las cuales la de Levi era la vencedora. Aun siendo el pasivo de la relación, en cuestión de besar, Levi era el experto. Siempre sabía amansar a la fiera de Eren con solo besarle y saber donde tocar.

Se separaron con por la falta de aire, pero poco duró. Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, enredando de nuevo sus lenguas. El pequeño vals ya había dado comienzo, y ya era imposible detenerlo.

Eren cargó a Levi hasta el cuarto. Sabía el recorrido de memoria. La cantidad de veces que había ido a la casa del mayor había tenido que aprenderse el camino por la sed salvaje del moreno por poseerlo en el mismo momento por el que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Lo recostó en el colchón cubierto por sábanas blancas y la manta de color azul apagado. Sentía la necesidad de arremeter contra el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. Había ido a eso. Quería escucharlo gemir y gritar su nombre hasta que se quedara sin voz. Volvieron a besarse, mucho más demandante que el anterior. Levi subió sus manos hasta los cabellos de Eren, tirando de ellos con desesperación.

Las manos de Eren recorrían con lentitud el cuerpo de Levi, haciéndolo estremecer con el contacto. La ropa se fue pegando a su piel y los jadeos no tardaron en llenar las cuatro paredes pintadas de gris claro. Eren comenzó un recorrido desde la mandíbula de Levi hasta su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos en el proceso. El moreno no podía parar de soltar jadeos involuntarios, mientras la mano curiosa de Eren se metía dentro de la camiseta del mayor, haciendo que su piel se erizara con el contacto. Llegó hasta los botones rosas de Levi, acariciándolos con suavidad, haciendo que el moreno soltara un gemido ahogado. Eren sonrió con malicia. Sabía que dentro de poco Levi dejaría de controlarse. Le conocía demasiado bien.

Comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco negro del mayor, llevándose consigo la camiseta blanca. Levi acostumbraba a llevar ese tipo de prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación de Eren. Terminó de desabotonarla, y dejó al aire el abdomen y pecho del mayor al descubierto. Su piel blanca resaltaba con la suya morena. Era como un pequeño copo de viene siendo corrompido por la fiereza del sol. Se acercó a su boca con lentitud, pasando su lengua por los labios entreabiertos del moreno. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas sutilmente por un color rosado que resaltaba por su piel blanquecina.

Era hermoso. Y solo de él.

-Levi… - susurró contra sus labios, haciendo que el moreno le mirara a los ojos. Ambas miradas chocaron. Los grandes ojos de Eren recorrían cada una de las facciones del mayor. Eran suaves, marcadas y deseables. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

-E… Eren… - la voz entrecortada del moreno le excitó aún más. Levi era consciente de lo que podía hacerle al moreno, pero en esos momentos su cordura no daba para más. Estaba rendido ante el placer que le proporcionaban las suaves caricias del menor.

Eso era lo que realmente le gustaba. Eren era todo lo contrario a lo que podía llegar a ser él. Era delicado, se tomaba su tiempo. Saboreaba cada una de las partes de su piel y degustaba con los sonidos agudos que salían de su garganta.

Levi cerró los ojos arqueando la espalda y soltó un jadeo en cuanto sintió la mano de Eren adentrarse en sus pantalones. Masajeó su miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer, esperando a que los tan deseados gemidos de Levi salieran a la luz.

-ah… ¡AH! – ahí estaba. Eren sonrió y desabrochó el pantalón del mayor. Aun él seguía vestido, pero no le importó. Ahora quería deleitarse con los gemidos de Levi.

Sacó sus pantalones, dejando entrever la gran erección que chocaba contra la tela de los bóxer azules de Levi. Se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia. Una punzada en su entrepierna le hizo saber que necesitaba también atención.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su miembro de sus pantalones. Se posicionó encima de Levi, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Levi gimió con impotencia y apartó la mirada. El sonrojo había crecido y no soportaba verse tan expuesto ante la lujuriosa mirada de Eren.

El castaño agarró su miembro y el de Levi. Comenzó a friccionar uno contra otro, haciendo que los gemidos de Levi y los de él mismo comenzaran a resonar en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. El sonido obsceno que emitían ambos miembros llegó a los oídos de Levi, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Sentía tanto placer que no podía dejar de soltar jadeos y gemidos involuntarios. La gran mayoría de ellos salían ya sin descontrol alguno.

Eren disfrutaba de la vista. Ver a Levi tan condenadamente sumido ante el placer le excitaba aún más. Aumentó la velocidad de la fricción. Sus miembros erectos y rojizos comenzaron a soltar el líquido preseminal, haciendo que la fricción fuera más rápida y placentera. Levi estaba a punto de venirse, lo sabía. Sus ojos estaban apretados y se aferraba con fuerza a uno de los cojines que se encontraban debajo de su cabeza.

-Eren… ¡p-para!... ¡Voy… voy a… venirme! – la voz entrecortada de Levi llegó a sus oídos. Adoraba escuchar su voz unas cuartas por encima de su tono de voz normal. Eran tan placenteras y lujuriosas. Estaba por desfallecer. Paró la fricción.

Levi respiraba entrecortadamente y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas y a los cojines. La vista era perfecta. Eren comenzó a desvestirse y, una vez desnudo, se posicionó encima de Levi. Se relamió los labios y volvió a besar al moreno. Levi le recibió, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza. Quería sentirlo… lo necesitaba.

-Eren… métela… - suspiró con resignación.

-¿Qué quieres, Levi? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No… no seas jodido, mocoso… - su voz sonaba demandante y a la vez enfadada. Pero quería jugar con Levi un rato.

-Dime qué quieres, Levi… y te lo daré. – besó sus labios. – dímelo.

-Hazlo… - tragó con fuerza. – Hazlo de una vez, mocoso.

Eren sonrió y levantó a Levi, posicionándolo en sus piernas. La entrada de Levi estaba roja y abierta ante la enorme erección del castaño. Eren comenzó a deslizar su miembro sobre la entrada del mayor, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo. Levi estaba frustrado. Escondía su mirada en el hombro del menor, soltando jadeos cada vez que sentía la punta del miembro de Eren rozar su entrada.

-¡Hazlo ya, mocoso! – soltó con desesperación. Eren sonrió con malicia y arremetió contra la entrada anillada de Levi, entrando de una sola estocada.

El moreno arqueó la espalda por la intromisión. Su entrada ardía y escocía. Sabía que sin lubricación dolería más que normalmente. Pero no le importaba.

Era un masoquista.

Ambos lo eran.

Eren comenzó a moverse en el interior de Levi, de forma lenta y tortuosa. Las caderas del moreno se movían con desesperación, pero las fuertes manos de Eren se lo impidieron. Quería oírlo gemir por más. Que le rogara. Siguió con ese movimiento, haciendo que la voz de Levi se volviera mucho más aguda. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y cada vez que el miembro de Eren entraba en su interior soltaba un gemido. Era delicioso.

-Eren… ¡joder…! Más… ¡Más… rápido! – Suplicó con la voz entrecortada. Su cuerpo temblaba encima del menor. Eren se sintió satisfecho y comenzó a ir más deprisa.

Las embestidas de Eren eran certeras. Sabían donde tocar para llevar a Levi a la locura. Se arrodilló para llegar a la pared, apoyando la espalda del moreno sobre ésta. Aumentó la velocidad. El cuerpo de Levi rebotaba contra la pared cada vez que Eren arremetía contra él.

No podía parar de gemir. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada se nublaba. Era exquisito. Se mordía el labio con insistencia, intentando que sus gemidos no salieran. Pero era imposible. Ese placer le estaba carcomiendo.

Eren era una fiera, un cazador experto. Y él era su presa. Una presa que calló en las redes de un cazador que sabía cómo atraerle. Volvió a gritar cuando sintió que las embestidas de Eren se hacían más poderosas.

Y se detuvieron.

Levi le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la mirada de Eren todo se vino abajo. Su espalda volvió a tocar el colchón. Sus piernas fueron elevadas hasta los hombros del menor. Volvió a mirar a Eren.

Y en cuanto oyó la primera campanada de año nuevo, una fuerte embestida introdujo el miembro de Eren en su interior. Y gimió alto.

A la segunda campanada volvió a suceder lo mismo: el miembro de Eren volvió a abrirse paso en él con velocidad y potencia, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza y gimiera de tal forma que su voz se desgarró.

La tercera lo mismo, y la cuarta, y la quinta… así hasta que sonó la última campanada.

En cuanto la última se oyó, Levi no tenía ya voz para poder gemir más. Se había quedado sin aire y las fuertes embestidas de Eren seguían en proceso. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Eren había aprendido cada una de las formas más placenteras para poder tener sexo con él. Y le estaba gustando.

Sintió que ya no podría más. Su vientre se contrajo en un espasmo. Y liberó todo o que tenía dentro, manchando ambos abdómenes. Eren no tardó en correrse en cuanto sintió a Levi hacerlo.

El castaño se desplomó encima del cuerpo de Levi. Estaban exhaustos, cansados y sudados. Levi acarició las hebras castaña de Eren que reposaban sobre su pecho. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Eren en su piel. Sonrió en el proceso. Eren, al oír la risa levantó la mirada, encontrando la de Levi. Y le besó en los labios.

-Feliz año, mi amor – susurró contra sus labios.

-Feliz año, mocoso – volvió a sonreír. Sólo de la forma que sabía hacer enfrente de su mocoso.

::

A la mañana siguiente, Levi se despertó antes que Eren. Los fuertes brazos del castaño se aferraban a su cintura y su nariz se encontraba en su nuca. El moreno se levantó con cuidado, deshaciendo el abrazo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Su culo le escocía y se sentía sucio. Sabía que el sexo con Eren era espléndido, pero se sentía asqueado cuando se levantaba al día siguiente. Se puso su bóxer que se encontraban en el suelo y se levantó con cuidado. Al acercarse a la ventana, pudo apreciar que estaba nevando…

Y por ende, las calles también. Se quedó observando el paisaje. Recordó una vez que Eren le dijo que su piel era como la nieve. Sonrió para sus adentros y se cruzó de brazos. Hasta que sintió unos cálidos recorrerle la cintura. Sintió como Eren le besaba el cuello por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Es precioso… ¿no lo crees? – preguntó eren aun con la voz ronca.

-Si… - Respondió con un suspiro. Eren levantó la cabeza, a lo que Levi giró la suya.

-Te amo. – soltó de improvisto, a lo que Levi se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Mocoso… - susurró. Eren sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. – Yo también… te amo…

Eren sonrió feliz. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, ese enano con mal genio lo reconocería. Ese, era su regalo de año nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno bueno!**

**Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado =D**

**Me ha costado un tanto imaginarme a Rivaille tan Uke... pero al fin lo he conseguido! He necesitado más de una vez tener que levantarme al lavabo por que me sangraba la nariz .-.**

**Pero bueno!**

**Deciros que, para vuestra suerte, mañana subiré la continuación del mi otro fic "A sus órdenes, Mi sargento" (no os extrañeis, cambié la foto de avatar xD)**

**Así que nos leemos mañana en la continuación!**

**Un beso enorme y... FELIZ AÑO 2014 A TODOS!**


End file.
